


Woof Woof

by eggyeggplant



Series: Versvember [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith (Voltron), Hybrids, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/pseuds/eggyeggplant
Summary: #Versvember Day 3 Dildo + Ballgag NSFWDogHybrid!Lance ft. Praise KinkLance is a wonderful boyfriend--he's cuddly, cute, and cock. (Not cocky, Lance is sweet and surprisingly humble about his extra large package.) The main problem is that he's got a motormouth on him. The only time Lance isnottalking is when his mouth is otherwise occupied.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024348
Kudos: 76





	Woof Woof

**Author's Note:**

> originally this is a twitter thread

Lance is a wonderful boyfriend--he's cuddly, cute, and cock. (Not cocky, Lance is sweet and surprisingly humble about his extra large package.) The main problem is that he's got a motormouth on him. The only time Lance is _not_ talking is when his mouth is otherwise occupied.

Normally, talkative Lance is not a problem because Keith loves to listen to Lance and all his endearing babbling. The problem is that now they're quarantining together, Keith has been working at home--as a customer service agent since he hasn't been able to work on cars. Everyone is pretty understanding, but there is just so many times Keith can say "this call is being recorded for quality and training purposes" while getting interrupted because Lance NEEDS to know if Keith thinks he should wear the shirt that matches his tail, or the shirt that matches his eyes.

They cannot afford to have Keith lose his job. Lance has a job as a P.E. teacher working on zoom, but it's not the same trying to tire him out by running in place in their room versus on an actual track. To put simply, Lance is getting jittery and he's started to form bad habits as a result of trying to curb his energy. At first he tried eating but the sound of constant chopping, frying, and blending wasn't working out for them. Then Lance tried sucking on mountains of those little lollipops or popsicles, but he was getting tons of sugar highs and crashes.

Two weeks in, Lance has started chewing on their decorative pillows to make sure his mouth is occupied while Keith answers calls. Ten mangled pillows later, Keith offers a different solution, a pacifier. Lance's ears flatten on his head as he insists that he's not a baby.

Keith sleeps on the couch that night, wondering how he can save his job, home, and relationship. The answer comes in the form of an unsolicited pop-up advertising a Cyber Monday sale on sex toys and accessories. Keith would normally swipe away the ad immediately, but he hesitates--because damn, those FBI spies are maybe on to something. A quick browse through the online site offers 30% off and free shipping, fair prices and seems like pretty good quality too. Keith adds a few items into his cart that he thinks will make Lance very happy--hopefully. The package doesn't arrive for another week, discretely sent in a plain box. Lance isn't _not_ talking to him, but he has been turning his nose up at Keith and flicking his tail irritatedly whenever Keith tries to apologize.

It's still early in the morning, Lance is scrolling on his phone by the kitchen table when Keith approaches him with scratches behind his ears and back hugs, usually a fatal blow. Lance immediately relaxes before he tenses because he forgot he was mad! Not fair!

"Baby, let me make it up to you, I got you a present." Keith slides the box in front of Lance, knowing how much his boyfriend /loves/ opening packages. Lance grumbles, contrasting with the way his tail wags happily. Lance paws the tape off, ripping out the generic packing paper and gasping in awe. A baby blue leather ball gag and matching colored silicone dildo sits inside with a little thank you card and purchase promo. "Not for little boys," Keith says, nosing his face into Lance's neck and pressing soft kisses. "Do you like it baby?"

Lance traces his fingers over his new gift, already itching to try it out. "For me?" "Yes, and I have work in twenty minutes. Would you like to try it out and see if it works?" Lance turns his head and presses a hard kiss to Keith's mouth, running his tongue over Keith's teeth.

"Be right back," Lance says, taking his new toys with him to their bedroom. Keith sets his computer up on the coffee table, jamming his earpiece and mic over his head as he waits for Lance to come out. That's not the only surprise Keith has waiting for Lance, kicking off his pants and waiting in their living room.

Lance approaches momentarily, naked with the exception of his new toys. "Do you like it?" Lance nods, flushing beautifully.

"One tap for green, two taps for yellow, three taps for full stop. Do you understand me, puppy?" Lance nods.

"Paw. Show me yellow," Keith says. Lance taps Keith's hand twice. "Show me red." Lance taps Keith's hand three times.

" _Good boy_ , and how are we feeling?" Lance taps once.

"Okay, now turn around and show me." Lance obediently turns and uses a hand to spread his cheeks, showing where the baby blue dildo is nestled inside. Keith hums in approval, the sound going straight to his puppy's dick as it starts beading precum.

"Kneel," Keith says, pointing to a spot on the floor. Lance is quick to follow orders, tucking his legs underneath himself. Keith's face goes a little soft and happy at how well trained his puppy is. This is essentially _the only time_ that Keith is allowed and encouraged to call Lance puppy, because any other time they are both full grown men in an equal relationship. Lance doesn't show this side of himself too often, too proud of being an older sibling and self-sufficient hybrid in a human's world. That's why Keith likes to give his baby a treat sometimes, to reward him for doing so well. Keith squeezes himself between Lance and the coffee table, bringing his work laptop closer.

"Up," Keith says, slapping his thighs. Lance rises immediately, sliding his dick between the crack of Keith's butt and humping.

"No, bad dog," Keith says, pushing Lance back slightly. Lance whines, stilling his hips as Keith reaches behind himself and slips out a small buttplug. Lance is SALIVATING. Keith bends over the table and repeats himself one more time, "Up."

This time, Keith helps Lance line himself up and sighs in pleasure as Lance sinks himself all the way in. "I am going to work, you get to stay with me if you promise that you're going to _behave_." Lance taps Keith's hand once, and Keith tells Lance again that he is such a good boy. To Lance's credit, he absolutely tries his best to stay still and comfortable, only jerking his hips slightly two or three times when Keith gets angry at a few customers and clenches his ass too tightly. "No, this is the corporate customer service number, if you would like to speak to a manager please contact the local store you purchased from. I do not see that this is an online order. Do you have your invoice number?"

It's an "eight hour shift" so Lance taps twice for yellow three times, mainly just to grab some snacks for later, stretch his legs, or use the restroom. Keith's boy is doing so well, hurriedly returning to his human so he can slide back in and contentedly return to warmth. Keith massages Lance's jaw during lunchtime, and Lance takes the opportunity to kiss Keith's palms and murmur his 'love you's. "My shift is almost done, and when I stop taking calls you can be as loud as you want. I want you to be loud for me later, can you do that?" Lance nods.

"Good boy," Keith says affectionately.

-

When Keith's shift is over and he says for the last time of the day, "Is there anything else I can assist you with? No? If you'd like to leave a comment on my service please stay on the line after the call. Thank you and good day."

Keith turns off his laptop and immediately helps Lance take off the ballgag dripping with stringy saliva. "My precious boy, you were so good and quiet."

"Please please please, Keith, can I?" Keith widens his legs and slumps over the coffee table.

"Yes puppy, go ahead."

Lance topples his entire weight over Keith and fucks his hips into Keith doggy style (hehe.) Lance is so lost in the pleasure, he digs his fingers into Keith's waist and pulls Keith into each thrust because he's so close.

The table starts slipping forward and Keith would be worried about breaking the table if he didn't specifically buy it for durability. Keith has absolutely no ability to get pregnant, but he knows the magic words that will do Lance in for sure is, "Breed me full of pups, come inside me, I need it. Yes yes yes, mmm Lance, you're so good. _Goodddd boy_ , the best puppy in the whole world."

"Keith, Keith, I'm gonna come, fuck," Lance howls as he comes deep inside Keith, pressing firmly to make sure he's plugging up his human with as much come as possible. Lance's tail wags excitedly afterwards, "Holy shit, babe. Let's do that everyday." Keith grumbles, pushing away Lance's face as he slobbers kisses all over.

"I am not doing that _EVERY DAY_ but we can compromise after a shower."

Lance does Keith one better and runs a relaxing bath for the both of them. "Lovee youuu," Lance says, hugging Keith tightly. Keith smiles, feeling all sappy and happy and thinking of their forever being this good. "Love you too, Lance."


End file.
